Keronian 13
by oath-keeper95
Summary: Now that Dark Keroro has left Pekopon, you'd think that everythng'd be peaceful right? Wrong. When the Agents of Warehouse 13 realize that everone blanked out for ten hours and there's no logical explination, there could only be one explination. Artifact request allowed and all credit goes to creator, A.K.A. You. Open this story to see a chaoticly humorus tale Artifact and beef.
1. Chapter 1

I write this story as a proof of concept. A crossover between Warehouse 13 and Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunso. As you could guess either by reading the title or by the definition, this is going to be one hectic adventure. For those of you who are wondering, 'What the heck are Warehouse 13 and Sgt. Frog?' I have a suggestion for you, LOOK 'EM UP! They're both awesome and I know that I'm gonna make a killing of a shilling off of this story.

The story comes in a few days after the episode 3… 2… 1… in Warehouse 13 as well as a few days after the end of the Keroro Gunso Super Movie 3: Keroro v.s. Keroro Great Sky Duel.

I, oath-keeper95, don't own the rights to either Warehouse 13 or Keroro Gunso.

Now let the chaos… COMENCE!

* * *

Warehouse 13 and The A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon presents:

Keronian 13

It was a peaceful day in beautiful South Dakota. Our story begins at a large and overly rusted warehouse in the badlands. Now on the outside, I doubt any of you would believe any more than it being an IRS warehouse or a giant weapons depot, but as we all know, the pearl is more valuable than the shell, for you see, in this very warehouse, history has a tendency of repeating itself.

"So you're telling me that absolutely nobody saw anything." said an agitated, and short, man with thick eyebrows and an over jolly belly as he paced around his office to himself.

You'd all think he's crazy wouldn't you? To be honest, I'd feel the same way if I were you, however, everything is not as it seems, for as if by reply, a female voice spoke from nowhere. "It seems as though everybody's been at a standstill for the past ten hours."

The man walked over to where the voice came from and picked up a small electric box that seemed to be opened. The box was littered with small buttons and knobs, one of which was turned by the man. "And how about on your side?"

This time a male spoke. "No-Artifact-Go Chicago Joe." the voice said humorously before continuing. "Seriously Artie, are we even sure that it's an Artifact that caused this?"

Artie looked at the box weirdly. "So you're saying that every single human in the world having amnesia of the past ten hours doesn't strike you as odd?" he said sarcastically.

The room was silent for the following few moments before the voice said, "Point taken."

"But Artie, is there even an Artifact that could do something like this?" the female voice asked.

Artie turned the knob he turned earlier. "There is no known Artifact that has the ability to cause memory loss on this scale. I mean, the closest things we have are Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record, Samuel Johnson's Coat, and Theodule-Armand Ribot's Bow Tie." he said as he held up a portrait of Theodule-Armand Ribot to the box.

The male voice spoke again. "Hey- hey- hey alright. Who's Theodor-Armor Robot?"

Artie sighed before the female voice spoke. "Theodule-Armand Ribot was the man who discovered amnesia Pete."

"His bow tie is said to have been imbued with his curiosity with amnesia and is also said to have the ability to cause people to have memory lapses from eight to twelve hours." Artie continued from where the girl left off and continued himself. "But not only is that Artifact already in the Warehouse, but it only affects those within a five foot radius of it."

* * *

Flashes to England where a tall man eating a scone held a box in his left hand identical to the one Artie had. "Oh! Hey- Hey- Hey! What about… um… oh! What about light? Maybe the Artifact has to do with the sun?" he said to the box before he took a bite of his scone.

Artie spoke from the box which is now revealed to have a screen on it and Artie speaking. "If the Artifact had to do with the sun, then would you like to explain how we don't remember what happened during those ten hours when we were all inside the Warehouse?"

The man froze for a moment as he mulled it over. "What about… Nah, I got nothing. How's Claudia's and Steve's research going?"

* * *

Flashes back to Artie's Office.

"Claudia's in the middle of inventory to make sure that none of the Artifacts went missing during the blackout and Steve's..."

"Right here." said a tall man with a nearly shaven head as he entered the office and ran toward Artie. "You were right Artie. Out of everyone in the world, Mrs. Fredrick was the only one conscious during the blackout. Also…" He pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Artie. "She told me to give you that sheet of paper and not to open it."

Artie took the paper and nodded as he unfolded it to reveal a drawing of a statue with a rounded head colored dark green on its face and torso except where there was black on its stomach with most noticeably a dim yellow star on its belly. Artie scanned the picture thoroughly. "And did she say anything else when you went to see her Agent Jinks?"

Steve shrugged. "Only other thing she said was that she also saw a group of these things flying around when she went to outer Kyoto."

Artie nodded again before he turned to the box. "I'll set up the transportation to Japan, just get there and snag the Artifact."

"Understood." the woman's voice said as a little fritz sounded.

"Kirk out." the male's voice said before the fritz sounded again and Artie closed the box as he walked over to his computer.

Steve looked at Artie for a minute. "Hey Artie? When do I get my own Farnsworth?"

"When one becomes available." Artie responded as he typed on his steam-punk styled keyboard. Steve looked at Artie confused for a moment but then noticed a young girl with red hair walking into the office.

"Alright homeys, I have just finished inventory and… wait for it… nothing is missing. Well almost nothing. The Wish Granting Kettle is missing." The girl said before she plopped right down onto the couch.

Artie turned to face Steve and the girl. "So all we have to go by is a picture of a statue and Kyoto."

"Statue?" the girl asked as Steve handed her the paper. The girl looked carefully until something came to her. "Wait… I could have sworn I saw this marking somewhere before." she said as she pointed to the star on the statues belly.

Artie looked at the girl surprised. "Wait. Claudia, are you saying that you know what this is?"

Claudia nodded as she stood and walked towards the computer and began typing. After a minute or so she had finally found what she was looking for, a small blurry picture of a green body with a bright yellow star on its chest. "Ah- ha! Does that look familiar?" she said as she held up the drawing to the monitor.

Artie and Steve both looked closely but there was no mistaking that it was the same symbol. "Where did you find this?" Artie asked.

Claudia just grinned at the question. "On a Japanese middle school site for the …uh…" She looks at the monitor and then remembers. "The Kissho Academy Newspaper Club."

"We have the where, what, when, and how, but now all we need to think about is," Artie started as he looked intently at the blurred image. "Now we need the who and why."

* * *

Welcome to peaceful, quiet, calm Kyo-

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID FROG!" exclaimed a young girl about thirteen years old who was busy chasing a small, green, amphibian-looking thing with an awesome hat and a bright yellow star on his belly.

"IT WASN'T ME HONEST! IT WAS GIRORO WHO FORGOT TO DO MY CHORES!" the 'frog' said as he ran for his life.

Hearing the frog's twisted logic made the girl even more irritated than she was before. "It wasn't bad enough that you didn't do your chores, but now you're trying to through someone else under the bus?! That's it, you're gonna get it now."

After a few minutes of pop-goes-the-weasel, the two of them were busy catching their breath as a young boy about the age of twelve walked into the room and looked at the two of them. "Sarge forget to do his chores again?" he asked being replied with a nod from the both of them. "Natsumi, isn't it about time for that radio show of yours to start?" Hearing the boy say this got the girl up with a jolt as she rushed up to her room and slammed the door leaving only the boy and the frog in the room. "Hey Sarge, I have a question for you." The boy said.

The frog looked up from his tired state at the boy. "Ask away old chum." the frog said energetically despite having had lost all feeling in his legs.

Fuyuki smiled. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a place called Warehouse 13?" he asked. The frog looked at him confused before he shook his head in response. "Well, it's basically like a giant vault in the United States that holds these things with bizarre abilities called Artifacts." Fuyuki said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "I know that it's just an internet rumor, but I think that it'd be awesome if it was real."

The frog looked at Fuyuki for a moment before he seemed to realize something. "Wait? Exactly what kind of 'Artifacts' are stored in this 'Warehouse 13'?"

Fuyuki looked at the ceiling and began his explanation. "Well, if the internet rumors are true, then there should be stuff that was owned by people all across time like Attila the Hun, Lewis Carroll, and even Duarte Barbosa." Fuyuki said before realizing that the frog was gone. "Sarge?"

* * *

For those of you wondering where he went, all he did was take a walk to his room in the basement and over to his mini-fridge. "Kero- Kero- Kero. So if what Fuyuki said is true, then I can use these 'Artifacts' to conquer Pekopon. I'd better get the platoon ready for invasion." he said as he opened the mini-fridge and walked into it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later in what appeared to be a large auditorium. The green frog stood at the pedestal at the front of the room and in the row before him was three more frogs, one that was black with a tail and an awesome yellow hat that had a sharp heart on it and a matching one on his belly, one that was red with a brown hat that featured a skull on it, a scar over his left eye, and a black belt that crossed over his torso, and finally a yellow one with an orange hat, headphones, and a pair of swirly glasses and on his head and belly were a pair of spirals. Next to the green frog was a tall and tan girl who wore a sweater-vest who sat at a blue counter. "We will now begin Uncle's emergency invasion meeting." she said aloud before turning to the green frog. "The stage's all yours Uncle."

The green frog nodded. "Thank you Mois." He turned to the other frogs and cleared his voice with a cough. "My fellow members of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon, I have just recently learned about a warehouse in America that holds objects that have mysterious abilities. Kululu, if you would." he said to the Yellow frog.

"Whatever you say Sarge." Kululu said as he took out an I-pod and pressed one of its buttons causing a picture of the Warehouse to appear behind the green frog.

After the image finished opening, the green frog continued. "Now, this building is known as Warehouse 13, and I may be repeating myself here but inside are objects that hold supernatural abilities. Or at least that's what Fuyuki said."

The red frog scoffed. "So you're telling us that we're supposed to go to America based on what a Pekoponian said? No thanks." he said to the green frog.

Hearing the red frog say this got the black one depressed. "What? But if Mr. Sergeant says that it exists than it must be true Giroro, and I bet that he has a totally awesome plan to get around the high-tech security measures that are likely defending the place."

Hearing the black frog say this, Giroro began to think about how this would benefit the platoon as military training. "Well well, this plan might not be a stupid as I at first thought."

The green frog nodded at the comment. "Glad you agree Corporal. Now Tamama," He turned to the black frog. "I need you to convince Mrs. Momoka to fund our operation. If we're going to take over this 'Warehouse 13', then we'll need all the assets we can get."

Upon hearing the green frogs request Tamama saluted before he realized something. "Oh wait Mr. Sergeant, how should I convince her to fund us?" the young frog asked in curiosity.

The green frog pondered on this for a moment before replying. "Well, supposedly Warehouse 13 has supernatural objects from millions of Pekoponians in history so tell her that we'll get her Cupid's Bow and Arrow or something."

"Wow. Using the Pekoponians emotions to your advantage. I've gotta admit I'm impressed." Giroro said.

"Of course you'd be. Kululu, I need you to get the specs on this place pronto." The green frog said to Kululu.

"Kuh- kuh- kuh. Sure thing." Kululu said before he pressed another button and was sucked into the floor.

After he disappeared, Tamama turned back to the green frog. "But Sergeant, what are you going to do in preparation for the mission?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked before he jumped off his pedestal and walked towards the exit. "I'm going to study up on Pekopon's history and look for a certain person." The others nodded as the other two followed him towards the exit. _"Kero- kero- kero. I'd wager there's an Artifact from Yoshiyuki Tomino that makes a million Gundam models appear from thin air."_ he thought to himself as he, the platoon and Mois left the room, leaving it completely empty…

"Keroro." said a sad voice from up above. The voice belonged to a light blue frog that was wearing a mask and had a pair of shuriken on his hat and belly and was crying. "I can't believe they forgot about me again."

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. If people end up liking the episode then I'll continue it as a story. I also would like to say that I had fun making this episode, especially since there were so many Artifacts that I wanted to see in the original Warehouse 13 but never came up. Now I'll have a section to tell you the abilities of the Artifacts I used in this story.

Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record: When played in a large room made of stone and marble, it hypnotizes its listeners and causes them to feel an overwhelming sense of being loved. The record also has a memory component, so even after you've heard it and it's not around; you'll experience the same thing. Those hypnotized don't remember anything that transpired during the time they were hypnotized.

Samuel Johnson's Coat: Samuel Johnson was a poet during the 18th century that when someone wears it and reads aloud one of his poems, the poem will be acted out by nearby people that hear the poems from the coat's wearer.

Theodule-Armand Ribot's Bow Tie: Causes temporary amnesia to those within five feet of the wearer. It is implied that the wearer is immune to the effect.

Philo Farnsworth's Communication Device: Created directly after he invented Television. They act as a field tool for the agents of the warehouse. They work on an unhackable frequency and include two-way audio and video communication.

Mysterious Statues: Effect unknown but is implied to have something to do with hypnotism.

The Wish Granting Kettle: Origins unknown. It has the ability to grant wishes that fit a certain criteria. It is implied that this is part of the criteria:

It has to already exist.

It must be tangible.

It must be able to fit inside the kettle without being altered or compressed.

For those wishes that do not fit this criteria, the kettle will produce a ferret.

Cupid's Bow and Arrow: Whether it was owned by the original Cupid is unknown, it is however said to be able to cause someone shot with one of the arrows to fall in love with the first person they see.

If any readers have an artifact idea then please leave a review saying who it belongs to, what kind of thing it is, and what it does. I'll try to use them if able and I'll even give you the credit.

Untl next time... maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's not that I was lying about only continuing if people liked it, it's just the people that I showed it to like the story so I decided to continue.

This story is a crossover between Warehouse 13 and Sgt. Frog.

… I think that's it.

Discloser.

Enjoy.

Warehouse Agents Pete and Myka present:

A Whole New World of Endless Wonder. (Pete: Wait. Does that mean there's a Warehouse 14 now?)

"**DING-DONG-DING-DONG, DING-DONG-DING-DONG**" went the bell at Kissho Academy, indicating the start of school for the students and teachers. While there are several classes in this school that have just as much reason to be the spotlight of this chapter as any other room, this one has some of the main characters in it, so we'll be focusing in on it for now. Inside the classroom was several students, but one of them should be familiar to all of you, a young, black-haired boy with a cowlick and not to many other distinguishing features… Um… No offense Fuyuki.

"None taken, but why aren't you worrying about the Sarge's part of the story?" Fuyuki asked pleasantly. In reality, he should have been more worried about the blushing girl with bright blue hair sitting directly behind him. "Directly behind… Oh! You're talking about Momoka?" he turned slightly to see in fact that the girl sitting behind him was blushing and seemed deep in thought.

"_I can't believe it,"_ she began to think to herself. "_All I need is for Tamama to get me that Bow and Arrow then I can get Fuyuki to fall in love with me."_ It is obvious that somebody's in a good mood today. "_Damn straight I'm happy! I get to live happily ever after with my cutie-patooty and all it's costing me is 8.6 million yen! How lucky is that?!"_ she thought with a more violent tone than be… 8.6 MILLION YEN! How the &#( do you have so much money? "_My family owns 51% of the world economy."_ she smugly thought before realizing that Fuyuki was looking at her and beginning to shy away.

Fuyuki continued to stare at her. "_I hope she doesn't have a fever or something._" he thought to himself before turning to face the teacher, initiating the cutscene.

…

UHEM

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that bosset."

Interns. What are you going to do, am I right?

10:34 A.M.

Now we arrive at an airport… again in Kyoto. The room bustled with people either trying to make it to their plane on time or just trying to clear the way for two of the other main characters to make an appearance, a man with brown hair wearing a red tee-shirt and jeans while eating from a package of rice crackers he had stopped to get while he waited for his companion to land, a woman who had curly brunette hair but wore a green shirt with a blue dress shirt over it who stared confused at the man. "How are you still hungry when you ate while you were on the plane?" she asked as the man continued to scarf down his crackers.

"What?" the man asked as he lowered the bag. "Blame the person that made me wait for them to land."

She shot him an agitated glance as the two of them began to walk to the nearby exit. "Okay, first off, you landed 10 minutes before I did. Second, you're a child, and third could we please just worry about finding the artifact?" she asked before accidentally bumping into a young girl with a striped hat. "Opps. Sorry about that."

The young girl turned around to the two of them. She seemed around 19 in age, had blond hair that reached her shoulders, and wore a tee-shirt with a picture of Haruhi Suzumiya on it. "No sweat bro is all good." She upbeatly responded with a Arizonian accent before turning her attention to the man and saying, "So, on a romantic getaway with the missus, are you handsome?"

Hearing this made the man uncomfortable and before he could answer the woman responded, "No, were just here on business for the company that we represent."

The blond girl looked surprised. "Well what a coincidence, I just so happen to be here on business to." she mentioned as she reached into her pocket and revealed a small business card.

**Ally Maelstrum**

**(503) XXX- XXXX**

**FUNIMATION**

Ally handed the card to the woman. "So what company do you guys represent? You don't look like the kind that kind who would represent a multi-million dollar franchise." she pointed out.

The man looked a little worried. He hadn't thought about a cover story for them. "That… is a good question which I am certain that my partner here would be more than happy to tell you all the details at another time, but unfortunately our boss prefers us to be prompt to business meetings, so…"

Ally realized that she was keeping them waiting. "Whoopsy! Would you look at that? I totally am holdin' ya'll up. Sorry." she said before she turned and began to walk off, pausing, and turned back around. "I forgot to ask for your names."

The two of them sighed. "My name is Myka Bering. This overly rude ball of junk food is my partner Pete Latimer." the woman said referring to herself and the figuratively accurate described man next to her.

Ally gave a sweet smile before she nodded and ran off, leaving the two of them alone and Pete to say, "Overly rude ball of junkfood? You're really a mean person you know that?" Myka gave a smile at this comment.

"Consider it payback for blaming me." she mockingly said as the two of them walked out into the bright daylight.

"Are the weapons prepared for our departure Corporal Giroro?" asked Keroro as he stood behind his gun-happy companion who was decked out like he was going to war.

The red frog turned to him as he continued polishing one of his guns. "Of course. I'm not you." he said coldly.

"Good to know." he said joyously as he walked off to see how the others were doing, obviously ignoring the comment.

The red frog looked at the Sargent with surprise. Never before had he thought that Keroro would be so upbeat and joyous about conquering. "Well well well. I guess that Keroro's finally thinking like a dictator." he thought as he continued to polish.

For those of you who know about the Sargent, you probably already know about what he was thinking, but I'm just going to show you for the sake of Keroro's …

Keroroness?

Anyways, as he skipped down the hall with a smile the size of the Mayflower with thoughts of swimming through mountains of Gundam model kits.

…

What? Were expecting more from this chapter? I'm buried in school work so get off my back alright.

Anyways, today I've only got one possible Artifact on the docket.

The Mayflower: Sent by Queen Isabelle of the 17th century when Christopher Columbus realized that the world was a globe, not flat. Infused with hopes and dreams of a bright future through times of turmoil and death, the ship gives its occupants a smooth trip to anywhere so long as it wouldn't need to pass through a landmass in order to reach it.

BTW, the character Ally Maelstrum is based on me… okay that's a lie… I'm not blond. But I do have a totally awesome hat that I wear everywhere.

Okay, that wraps up this chapter, I likely won't update the story for awhile, but I'll try to add more ASAP.

If you have any suggestions for an artifact then tell me about it in a review and I might (no promises) use it in my story, with props to the suggester that is.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get myself a taco.


End file.
